Freddy vs. Jason (film)
' '''Freddy vs. Jason' is a 2003 horror-action film, with Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, and an unofficial sequel to ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' and Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. It was directed by Ronny Yu, and received negative reviews from critics. It was followed by a non-canonical comic sequel Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Plot Freddy explains that the fear from children is what giives him his power. After his death in Freddy's Dead, Freddy Krueger was stuck in Hell, unable to return to the dreams of Springwood's children. By keeping the children in the town in the dark as to his existence, Freddy lost his power to invade their dreams, effectively ending his reign of terror. After searching through Hell, he eventually found Jason Voorhees and decided to use Jason to make the kids remember him. Freddy shows Jason a fantasy where he chases and kills a camper. Disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mother, Freddy brings Jason back to life and sends him to Elm Street to punish the children for misbehaving. Freddy's hope is that the people of Springwood will assume that he is responsible for Jason's carnage, thereby giving him an opening to reenter their dreams. Teenagers Kia Waterson and Gibb are over at their friend Lori Campbell's house drinking. Gibb's boyfriend Trey and his best friend, Blake, arrive with beers. Trey and Gibb leave to have sex while Lori tries to fend off Blake's advances. Lori rebukes Blake because she is still in love with her ex boyfriend Will, who left her four years earlier without even a goodbye letter. Also, at that time, Lori's mother died, apparently in a car accident. While Blake is away getting some beer, Jason enters the house and kills Trey by stabbing him and bending the bed in two, breaking Trey's back. The remaining teenagers run outdoors and find a police officer. Because Lori lives in the same house that Nancy did, one police officer assumes the killer was Freddy and says his name before being silenced by the chief. The chief maintains they must keep Freddy "contained." At the police station, Lori is confused at the interrogation. Deputy Stubbs, the police officer who was first on the scene, tells Lori he has only been in town for a month, indicating he does not know about the Freddy history. Instead, he assumes that it is a copycat of Jason Vorhees. While waiting for her dad, Lori remembers Freddy's name and falls asleep. After wandering around, she find a girl who has her eyes cut out. She tells Lori about Freddy and that everyone should know about him and they should all be afraid. Blake's father yells at Blake for being over at Lori's, but Blake angrily asks for some privacy. After promising to avenge Trey, Blake falls asleep and dreams of Freddy. Fortunately, Freddy is not strong enough to kill Blake yet. In order to instill more fear, Freddy allows Jason to continue killing.. When Blake wakes up, he and his father are murdered by Jason. All the kids who have made contact with Freddy, including Lori's boyfriend, Will Rollins, and his friend, Mark Davis, are locked up in Westin Hills Asylum, so they wouldn't "infect" anyone else. They're given Hypnocil to keep them from dreaming, so Freddy can't get them. Will then sees the murder report on TV and resolves to escape to see if Lori's all right. Will and Mark manage to break out. The following day, Lori's father tries to keep her from going to school. He also tries to give her orange juice with Hypnocil in it, but Lori refuses it. Upon arriving at school, Kia tells Lori that the police blame everything on Blake, saying he committed suicide after murdering Trey. They don't want to give the town any reason to remember Freddy, so they cover up any traces of his rampage. The next morning, they go to Lori's school. Mark tells Lori (and a large amount of students) all about Freddy, unwittingly causing enough fear in the students to give Freddy the strength to return. One night at a rave, Gibb falls asleep and is stalked by Freddy. Before he can kill her, Jason stabs her with a spear in the real world. Jason killled several kids at the party except for Lori, Will, Kia, Charlie Linderman, and Bill Freeburg, who all escaped. When they get to her home, Will tells Lori the truth about her father killing her mother, which is why he was placed in Westin Hills. Lori didn't know what to believe until she got into an arguement with her father. Lori storms into the house and wanted to know the truth about her mother's death. Her father tells her not to worry and pushes for her to take some pills (Hypnocil). Lori sneaks out the house and finds Wil. She and Will drive to get Mark but Freddy kills him by setting him on fire and slashing his face with his clawed glove. On Mark's back is a bloody carving that read, "Freddy's back!" At the office, the sheriff is disspointed while looking through pictures from the party. Deputy Stubbs comes in and tells him the story of Jason and believes that a copycat may be commiting the murders but the sheriff already knows Freddy is behind the murders. Deputy Stubbs wants to know why they wouldn't tell him about Freddy, but he dismisses him and says they don't say HIS name out loud. Stubbs leaves frustrated. At Mark's house, Lori and the others try to form a plan when Stubbs comes in and tells them about Jason's life. Lori falls asleep and meets Freddy in her dream. She manages to grab a piece of Freddy before waking up and realizes she can pull him into the real world. By piecing the clues together they find out the truth: there are two killers. They realize they have to get Freddy out from the dream world and into our reality, in order to do so they plan to sneak into Westin Hills to get Hypnocil. At Westin Hills, they split up as the guard is killed by Jason, who followed them. Meanwhile, Freeburg is smoking pot and begins to see Freddy, who turned into a caterpillar. Freddy brainwashes him into pouring Hypnocil down the sink. Linderman and Stubbs find him but Jason arrives and electrocutes Stubbs. Linderman then goes to find the rest of the group. The others find the empty bottles of Hypnocil and continue searching until Jason sees them and throws the dead Stubbs through the door. A Freddy-possessed Freedburg is able to tranqualize Jason at the cost of his own life. Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take the sleeping Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he can fight Freddy, they figure he will have "home-field" advantage. Lori is injected with a tranquilizer so she can pull Freddy out of the dream world. Meanwhile, in Jason's dream Freddy finds himself unable to kill the seemingly immortal Jason, until he discovers that Jason is afraid of water, as he drowned in Crystal Lake once before. Freddy nearly drowns Jason, and as Kia is about to give him mouth-to-mouth he suddenly wakes up. In a cabin at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason attacks Will, Kia, and Linderman, knocking Linderman onto the sharp edge of a shelf, mortally wounding him. After learning that it was Freddy who killed her mother, Lori was eventually able to pull Freddy out of the dream world. Freddy and Jason engaged in an epic, bloody battle. In the middle of the fight, Kia distracts Freddy so Lori and Will could escape, but is killed by Jason. Freddy and Jason's battle continues with Jason suffering many injuries at the hands of Freddy, they are knocked over to the docks of Crystal Lake. Jason slashes Freddy several times before Freddy cuts off his fingers and takes his machete, and inflictes several more injuries on him. Lori, meanwhile, sprayed the docks with gasoline from nearby tanks, takes a torch from the burning cabin and sets them on fire. Jason takes advantage of a distracted Freddy and impales him with his hand, and pulls his right arm off. Freddy was able to stab Jason with his own machete before the tanks exploded, setting both villains on fire and sending them flying into Crystal Lake. Freddy survives the explosion and moves in to kill Lori and Will, when suddenly Jason stabs him from behind with his arm (that has the clawed glove). Lori pickes up Jason's machete and decapitates Freddy with it. His head and body fall into the water as Jason sinks below the surface. Lori throws the machete in the water and walks away with Will. Afterwards, during daytime, Jason walks out of Crystal Lake, carrying Freddy's severed head, which winks to the audience. Leaving the ending to be ambiguous. Cast Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger Ken Kirzinger as Jason Voorhees Monica Keena as Lori Campbell Jason Ritter as Will Rollins Kelly Rowland as Kia Waterson Chris Marquette as Charlie Linderman Brendan Fletcher as Mark Davis Lochlyn Munro as Deputy Scott Stubbs Katharine Isabelle as Gibb Smith Kyle Labine as Bill Freeburg Tom Butler as Dr. Campbell Zack Ward as Bobby Davis Gary Chalk as Sheriff Williams Jesse Hutch as Trey David Kopp as Blake Odessa Munroe as Heather Chris Gauthier as Shack Ted Flynn as chucky dick fox as emboar Paula Shaw as Pamela Voorhees Sharon Peters as Mrs. Campbell Sequel The only official movie sequel is one that was released before Freddy vs. Jason, though it takes place years after: Jason X, the final chronological film in the Friday the 13th series that sees the end of Jason. A movie sequel was originally planned, however after six years one still hasn't been made. However, there is a comic book series that serves as a direct sequel, entitled Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Reception The movie received generally mixed reception from audiences, and mostly negative reviews from critics. Based on 153 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, Freddy vs. Jason has an overall 41% rating from critics, with an average score of 4.9 out of 10, saying, "Fans of the two horror franchises will enjoy this showdown. But for everyone else, it's the same old slice and dice". Among Rotten Tomatoes' Top Critics, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 25%. By comparison, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has received an average score of 37 based on 29 reviews, but a 7.6 for users. Box Office On its opening weekend, Freddy vs. Jason grossed $36 million. By November 9, 2003, it grossed $82,556,855 million in North America and $32,286,175 in foreign sales. Trivia *The local news station is Krgr channel 6. (Krgr is Krueger without any vowels) * With 2 total victims, this is Freddy Krueger's lowest kill count in any film yet. *Jason kills over 14 people in the first 45 minutes of the movie. *This was the final film from either the Nightmare or Friday franchises that followed the original plot before the reboot films. *Although the ending to the movie is ambiguous, director Johnny Yu insists that he felt it was clear that Jason was the victor. Category:Films Category:'Freddy vs. Jason'